Así es como consigues a la chica
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Alya con Nino escriben tres pasos que Adrien debe de seguir para obtener a la chica, no serviría solo con un mensaje diciendo te he extrañado.
Summary: Alya con Nino escriben tres pasos que Adrien debe de seguir para obtener a la chica, no serviría solo con un mensaje diciendo te he extrañado.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Los personajes han de tener aproximadamente unos 24 años por lo que los pueden ver un poco más maduros.

 _ **Así es como consigues a la chica**_

 **Paso número 1: Lluvia.**

 _Es bastante simple, solo debes pararte bajo la lluvia temblando igual que un fantasma. Ella va a abrir la puerta y quedara impresionada con aquel lindo gesto ¡Recuerda llevar flores! – ALYA_

 _También ponte perfume amigo, eso siempre funciona – NINO._

Adrien suspiró mientras se recostaba en su amplia cama luego de leer la primera regla de cómo recuperar a Marinette. Él había terminado con ella hace unos 6 meses sin decirle porqué y había roto el corazón de ella en miles de pedazos, se sentía terriblemente mal por eso y desde ese día no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con ella.

─ Fuiste un estúpido ─ Dijo Plagg mientras mordía un poco de queso a su lado. ─ Yo nunca abandonaría a mi queso.

El rubio rodó los ojos para luego tomar una chaqueta y observar la ventana.

¡No había ninguna sola gota de lluvia! ¿Cómo iba a pararse bajo la lluvia si no estaba lloviendo?

Volvió a suspirar mientras que Plagg se metía en su bolsillo, ya algo se le ocurriría en el camino. A escondidas de su padre, de las cámaras de seguridad y de Nathalie logró salir de su hogar. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa de Marinette, se había enterado de parte de Nino que ella estaba viviendo sola en una casa cerca de la torre Eiffel.

Compró un ramo de rosas y trató de mantenerse lo más serio del mundo cuando se paró fuera de la casa de Marinette abriendo la llave que conducía a la manguera mojándose completamente temblando para tocar la puerta.

Una lluvia improvisada y se veía completamente idiota.

─ Pareces un estúpido ─ murmuró el Kwami del chico desde la chaqueta empapada.

Se escuchó la suave voz de parte de Marinette dentro de la casa gritando ¡Ya voy! Adrien tenía el ramo de flores en la mano derecha y la manguera en la izquierda mientras seguía empapándose.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sintió una Efervescencia en el estómago, eran aquellas mariposas que volvían a él después de no haberla visto en seis meses. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto con harina y con alfileres en el delantal de cocina color Rojo que estaba amarrado alrededor de la cintura.

─ A-Adrien ─ Dijo la chica tartamudeando mientras se sacudía las manos que tenía con harina ─ ¿Es- estás loco? ¿Qu-Que Haces Aquí?

─ Han sido unos largos seis meses…Te he extrañado ─ Dijo el chico temblando, Marinette se acercó y cerro la llave del agua frunciendo el ceño sin entender porque luego de tanto tiempo el volvía junto con aquella sensación de burbujas en su estómago que hace mucho no tenía.

─ De- Deberías irte… ─ comenzó a decir la peli azul pero Adrien la interrumpió entregándole el ramo de rosas, ella las cogió sin saber que decir.

─Esperaría por ti por siempre y para siempre, Mari…yo quiero decirte que…

─ Creo que eso debiste de haberlo pensado Antes ─ Respondió rápidamente interrumpiendo al rubio mientras se mordía el labio.

Luego de aquellas palabras le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 **Paso número 2: Recuérdale como solía ser**

 _Enmarca fotos de ustedes en el cuarto de ella recalcando lo mucho que la extrañaste y que no querías abandonarla.- ALYA_

 _Así es como consigues a la chica, incluye un chocolate, siempre funciona ¡No olvides el perfume! –NINO_

Marinette se encontraba mirando las rosas que su exnovio, ex crush y ex compañero de batallas le había llevado a la casa. ¿Quién se creía ese chico? ¡Había terminado con ella sin darle explicaciones! Simplemente se había olvidado de ella. Iba a tener que hacer méritos y dar muy buenas explicaciones. Suspiró mientras que recordaba los mensajes que el chico le había estado mandando desde el día de la improvisada lluvia que había creado.

"Te he extrañado como un loco"

"¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos videojuegos en tu casa? ¡Adoro los Croissants de tu hogar!"

"Rompí tu corazón pero lo repararé, en serio"

"Cada vez que veo el cielo me recuerdan tus bellísimos ojos"

La peli azul suspiró mientras le contaba todo a su mejor amiga, la cual se hacia la desentendida diciendo que Nino, su prometido, no le había dicho nada de nada. Era una muy buena mentirosa.

─ ¡Alya! ─ Gritaba Marinette al teléfono mientras bufaba molesta y lanzaba el celular a su sofá dado que su amiga había cortado el teléfono.

Tikki a su lado observaba el vestido de novia que se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Marinette, la gran parte de sus clientas le encargaban vestidos de novia por lo que estaba llena de encargos pero el que tenía prioridad era el vestido de novia de Alya.

─ Está haciendo mucho para recuperarte Marinette ─ le dijo la Kwami pero lo único que hizo la chica fue ofrecerle un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolates para no tener que responder preguntas que estaba segura que la Kwami haría.

Subió a su cuarto y abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa al ver que su habitación estaba repleta de imágenes de ambos, Adrien besándole la mejilla, ambos riendo ante la cámara, imágenes de ambos besándose frente a la torre Eiffel, imágenes de Ladybug y Chatnoir riendo en una de las tantas veladas que habían tenido, fotos de como ambos solían ser y en la cama se encontraba un chocolate de fresa y menta.

Su favorito.

Estalló en llanto ante tantos bellos recuerdos que tenía con el que creía que era el amor de su vida, tenían tantos planes juntos que se habían ido a la borda en el momento en que él la terminó, dejándola sola sin respuestas y con el corazón despedazado.

─ Marinette ─ La voz del muchacho se escuchó tras ella, estaba vestido de Chatnoir. Se acercó para secarle las lágrimas pero ella retrocedió dos pasos sin dejar de llorar, coloco una mano en su boca tratando de silenciar el llanto pero no funcionaba.

─Solo vete…por fa-favor vete ─ Murmuró ella

─ Perdí la cabeza por ti, me volví loco pensando en ti ¡Fue horrible dejarte ir, Marinette!─ dijo el mientras se iba por la ventana como todo gato haría.

Al llegar a casa Plagg mientras comía queso bufó molesto.

─Hombre, Así es como se pierde a la chica.

 **Paso número 3: Di que la quieres**

 _De verdad ella no quería que te fueras, está enamoradísima de ti pero vas a tener que explicarle el porqué de tu ida con toda la sinceridad que tengas ¡ELLA SOLO QUIERE LA VERDAD!–ALYA_

 _Dile que la quieres para bien y para mal 7u7, vas a tener que sacar tu lado cursi, viejo_ ─ NINO

Nathaniel se encontraba junto con Marinette en una heladería bebiendo un par de malteadas mientras hablaban del trabajo que por cosas del destino debían de hacer juntos, Marinette debía hacer los vestidos de unas bailarinas que estarían en una exhibición de arte de Nathaniel. Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos por lo que de vez en cuando se juntaban para charlar o salir.

─ ¿Cuál es la temática? ─ Preguntó la chica para luego darle un largo sorbo a su malteada de fresa.

─ Los "nuevos románticos", ya sabes… ─ comenzó a decir el chico mientras bebía un poco de su malteada de chocolate y le extendía a Marinette los bocetos de las obras que serían mostradas en la exposición ─ Primer amor, corazones rotos y no detenerse por eso, El ser romántico.

Marinette observaba cada uno de los bocetos de los cuadros y estaba bastante sorprendida, eran unos dibujos hermosos, especialmente el de una chica sentada en el suelo en una calle desierta con un vestido blanco, con el cabello rubio y suelto bajo la lluvia torrencial.

─ Se parece a Chloé ─ Comentó Marinette provocando que el pelirrojo se ruborizara notablemente, sabía que el chico estaba en una relación con la rubia que lo había atormentado durante toda la secundaria.

─ Es Chloé ─ murmuró haciendo que la peli azul soltara una risa sincera por ver al chico tan nervioso─ Solo no le digas, Promételo.

─ Prometido.

Ambos continuaron hablando por un largo tiempo hasta que Marinette recibió una llamada por parte de Nino que decía que Alya llevaba mucho más de media hora afuera de la casa de la peli azul llamando pero nadie abría la puerta.

Marinette se golpeó la frente había olvidado completamente que era día viernes y significaba noche de helados y películas de superhéroes.

─ Debo irme, Alya está afuera de mi casa ─ le dijo al pelirrojo, el chico pagó las malteadas y le abrió la puerta para salir de la heladería.

─ ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa? ─ Preguntó Nathaniel, Marinette negó repetidas veces pero terminó por ser convencida y llevada por Nath en auto a su hogar en donde no se encontraba Alya sino que un Adrien vestido con un esmoquin negro llevaba un ramo de eupatorios y se pasaba la mano por el cabello a cada minuto.

─ ¿Adrien? ─ Preguntó la chica haciendo que el rubio se girara y se encontrara con que había sido traída en el auto de un pelirrojo.

─ ¡Hasta el miércoles, Mari! ─ Exclamó el pelirrojo desde el auto para luego apretar el acelerador y dirigirse a la casa de Chloe.

La expresión de Adrien al ver que el chico que había traído a Marinette a casa era Nathaniel fue de película, se puso pálido por un momento y luego frunció el ceño molesto.

─ ¿Sales con Nathaniel? ─ Preguntó el joven agreste con voz celosa, Marinette se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

─ ¡No, Dios! ─ Rodo los ojos al responder ─ Somos amigos, está saliendo con Chloe… ─ se quedó callada al caer en cuenta de algo ─ ¡¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?!

La peli azul bufó molesta y entro a su casa refunfuñando y cuando ella iba a cerrar la puerta él colocó su pie y entró para luego cerrar la puerta tras de él.

─ Marinette de verdad, lo siento…

─ Tuviste seis meses para poder volver y decirme que lo sentías ¿Por qué ahora?... ─interrumpió Marinette pero luego ella fue interrumpida por Adrien.

─ Es solo que... me fui por 6 meses por el trabajo de modelo, pensé que si teníamos una relación a distancia seria quizás difícil para ti ─ Adrien se acercó a Marinette dejando las flores sobre el sofá. De su esmoquin salió Plagg y del bolsito de Marinette salió Tikki, ambos Kwamis se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a la parejita ligeramente solos─ No quería que te sintieras obligada a tener una relación a distancia…Quizás así encontrarías a alguien que pudiera darte el tiempo que yo no podía…

─ ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ─ Preguntó Marinette aguantando las lágrimas para no llorar ─ No tenías que simplemente terminarme… pudiste haberme preguntado si estaba dispuesta a seguir contigo, sabias que nunca te dejaría solo…No pensaste en mí, Adrien.

Y allí fue cuando ella comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, Adrien se acercó a abrazarla diciéndole un montón de veces cuanto lo sentía, con las lágrimas Marinette le mojó el esmoquin pero a él poco le importó simplemente le acaricio el cabello suavemente.

─ Te he extrañado tanto con el solo hecho de saber que no estabas a mi lado, _Bichito_ ─ Marinette soltó una pequeña risita.

─ No soy tu Bichito ─ respondió suspirando, desde la cocina ambos Kwamis observaban la escena comiendo queso y galletas.

─Pero podrías volver a serlo, Te amo para bien o para mal, _My lady_ ─ aquellas palabras sonaron como un coqueto ronroneo ─ rompí tu corazón pero lo armaré te esperaría por siempre y para siempre. No me eches de tu vida

─ Tú sabes que no quiero que te vayas.

Tikki sonreía mientras que miraba la escena, era imposible que ellos estuvieran separados el destino los había unido desde el primer momento, Plagg a su lado comía queso.

─ ¿De quién es ese vestido? ─ Interrumpió Plagg acercándose al vestido de novia que pertenecía a Alya, Marinette soltó del abrazo observando al Kwami ─ ¿Acaso estabas esperando a Adrien para usarlo?

Las mejillas de Marinette se enrojecieron como si fuera la adolescente de hace un par de años, cuando estaba en la preparatoria y hablaban de Adrien cerca de ella.

─ No- No Es de Alya, se casará en un mes ─ respondió Marinette secándose las lágrimas. ─ yo seré la dama de honor.

─ _My Lady,_ Estoy seguro de que te verías preciosa en el vestido de novia. ¿No, _Bichito_?

Y antes de que la chica dijera algo la interrumpió con un beso apasionado, con un beso que había extrañado darle hace más de 6 meses.

Había perdido a la chica y ahora la tenia de vuelta.

¡Gracias Alya y Nino!

* * *

 **Hola mis bichitos, mis bellezas y mis gatitos ¿Cómo han estado? El viernes pasado estuve de cumpleaños y dije: ¡Debo escribir para mostrar mi felicidad! Y aquí pueden ver este regalo de mí para ustedes.**

 **La idea del Fanfic salió de la canción de Taylor Swift con el mismo nombre, se supone que dividiría la historia en 3, paso 1, paso 2 y paso 3 pero me arrepentí porque YOLO XD, okno, porque la verdad no sentí que debería ser un Long-Fic.**

 **¡Coloque a Nathaniel con Chloe porque los shippeo como una loca!**

 **Eso, Les mando un Besote a todos ustedes ¡Pronto volveré con nuevos Fanfics!, Gwen.**


End file.
